Beauty And Her Beast
by SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence
Summary: A slight crossover of Twilight and Beauty And The Beast, but with twists of my own. Rated T for language. It's stars Bella and the Cullens. Please give it a try.
1. Prologue: The End Is Near

**Title: **_Beauty And Her Beast_

**Author:** _SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, **AKA** Sin._

**Note:** _I had a different Penname before._

**Preface:** _The End Is Near_

**Disclaimer:** _I do _NOT_ in any way own _Twilight_, nor am I getting paid for this._

**Warnings:** _None for now._

**Pairings:** _Canon Pairings for now._

**Legend:** _**Italics** will be used for: Thoughts, Emphasis, Flashbacks, Visions, and Extra_

_Information._

**Summary:** _Crossover between _Beauty and the Beast_ and _Twilight_. Rated T for language. Basically _B&TB_ and_ Twilight,_ and a lot of Bella and the Cullens._

* * *

**Prologue**

**The End Is Near**

_Declare this an emergency _

_Come on and spread a sense of urgency _

_And pull us through and pull us through _

_And this is the end, yeah, this is the end of the world_

_ And it's time we saw a miracle _

_Come on, it's time for something biblical _

_And to pull us through and pull us through _

_And this is the end, and this is the end of the world_

_ Don't proclaim eternal victory _

_Come on and change the course of history _

_And pull us through and pull us through _

_And this is the end, yeah, this is the end of the world_

**_-_**_ Apocalypse Please_

Muse

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I held his cold body tightly in my arms, as he slowly began to lose his grip from me and life itself. Sobs racked my body, unheard amidst the sounds of booming thunder. My tears blended in with the pouring rain, as if I wasn't even crying my heart out for this slowly dying man.

There was crimson liquid lying all around us. "Please! Don't leave me!" I yelled out loud, praying to whatever god or higher power that was out there and would take pity on me and leave him here, safe and alive, even if not with me.

"Take me if you want! Just please, not him!" I screamed again.

"I- I just wanted to tell you…that I love you," he said softly to me.

"Don't talk. You're wasting too much energy. You have to rest to stay," I murmured.

"Edward, please, please don't leave me. I- I love you, and we were going to spend the rest of our lives together," I told him.

I watched as he started to sparkle as the sun made its way through the clouds.

"I'll always love you," I said as I cradled him to my chest. More sobs made themselves known, my tears were better seen with the stop of the falling rain, symbolizing the stop of something else, his life. I held him even closer than before, pulling him up to my chest. I cradled his head, put mine forward, and I reached down and kissed his forehead.

_Goodbye, my love. I'm sorry for not realizing it before. What we had, what we could have been, and now, it's too late... Please forgive me, my love._

**Author's Note:** _Please review. I want to know if I'm doing a good job so far. Also, please read my one-shot, and my "funny" story _Here We Go!_._

- _Sin_

**Edited:**_ On_ **Saturday, December 17, 2011.**


	2. Chapter One: Flashbacks and Startings

**Title: **_Beauty And Her Beast_

**Author:**_ SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, __**AKA**__ Sin._

_Note: I had a different Penname before._

**Chapter One:** _Flashbacks and Startings_

**Disclaimer:** _I do _NOT_ in any way own _Twilight_, nor am I getting paid for this. _

**Warnings:**_ None for now._

**Legend:**_** Italics **__will be used for: __**Thoughts**__, __**Emphasis**__, __**Flashbacks**__, __**Visions**__, and __**Extra Information**__._

**Summary:** _Crossover between _Beauty and the Beast_ and _Twilight_. Rated T for language. Basically _B&TB_ and _Twilight_ with some twists of my own. Has a very little, teensy bit of pack involvement, and a lot of Bella and the Cullens._

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Flashbacks and Startings**

_What goes around, goes around, goes around _

_Comes all the way back around _

_What goes around, goes around, goes around _

_Comes all the way back around _

_What goes around, goes around, goes around _

_Comes all the way back around _

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around comes around _

_Yeah _

_What goes around comes around _

_You should know that _

_What goes around comes around _

_Yeah _

_What goes around comes around _

_You should know that_

_Don't want to think about it _

_(No) _

_Don't want to talk about it _

_I'm just so sick about it _

_Can't believe it's ending this way _

_Just so confused about it _

_Feeling the blues about it _

_(Yeah) _

_I just can't do without ya _

_Tell me is this fair?_

_- What Goes Around Comes Back Around_

Justin Timberlake

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

I remember the day that made us this way forever. I remember the day that made me like this as clearly as if it had happened yesterday; that probably had something to do with our enhanced memory. There was one way out, but I knew it would most likely never happen, because we all know that I would never find someone that would want me in this form.

_I was playing with Emmett while the others were off somewhere. "Stop cheating Eddie-Boy," he said. _

_I replied by hitting him and yelling, "My name is Edward not Eddie!"_

Ding Dong_, the doorbell rang just then. I walked to the front door and opened it. What I saw there was the most disgusting thing I had ever seen. _

_There was an old lady on my porch. I looked outside and saw it was pouring. Hmm. She had grey hair with white streaks in it, humped shoulders, and a slight hunchback. She had yellow teeth, with some gaps in her mouth, along with a weak chin. She was wearing old ratty clothes that had multiple rips and tatters and that looked as if they had been worn for a full week straight. She said to me, "Please kind sir, have mercy on me. Let me rest in your home for it is so big and I am so old and tired. Surely I would not bother you. May I please come in?" _

_How did she even dare to think that I would take pity on her, looking as if she had been dragged through a sewer. How did she even have the audacity to ask me that? "I don't allow _vermin_ in my house," I told her. "You even standing on my porch bothers me." I started closing the door when suddenly a brilliant golden glow started emitting from where the old beggar lady was, when suddenly she started blurring. _

_She had suddenly changed into the most beautifullest (__**A**_**/**_**N**__: __**I made that word up**__) creature that I had ever seen. She now had hair black as night reaching down her waist. She grew taller, more statuesque and curvier, her bust became enhanced, and her waist thinner. Her features evened out, cheekbones becoming higher, more defined, her jaw stronger, her eyes a deep blue. I opened the door fully, gasping at her sudden change in appearance. _

_"I'm sorry," I told her. "You can come in. You can stay for as long as you want. Don't worry about before." _

_She started laughing at me, either at me or at my offer. "Well Prince Edward, you have already shown your true characteristics. Don't try to lie to me when I saw with my own eyes up close just what kind of a monster you are. For what you have done you shall pay, and pay you shall._

_"You had your chance. Did no one ever tell you that you should respect your elders and treat others how you wish to be treated?" _

_I couldn't say anything since I was too shocked by her and her words. When I finally found my voice I asked, "What are you talking about? I'm letting you in now, and you won't come in." _

_"Yes, but you did not let me in before when I was the old lady. What if I really was her? I could have died and it would have been your fault. You don't care because you don't get it, and you don't get it because you haven't done it. But now, you will live it. Karma's a bitch isn't it? Just like that song too, 'What goes around comes back around'__*****__." _

_I pondered over her words. Did I care, did I really care? She held up a blood red rose in her pale right hand bringing it towards me. "You see this rose? Well, if by the time all the rose petals have fallen and you still have not found someone to love you for you and you for her, then you will _all_ be stuck with this curse forever. You can still change by finding her." _

_"But you can't do that!" I yelled at her. What would she change me into? What if I could not find anyone? What did she mean by 'all'? It was not their fault. Can she even do anything? I wanted to say no, but then I remembered how she changed from a beggar to a queen. _

_"Oh-ho-ho, but I can, and I will," she said. Then there was another glow, but this one was a light silver in color, and it stretched toward us as she closed her eyes and put a thoughtful expression on her face. _

_When it reached me, I fell on the floor in pain. Deep excruciating pain everywhere, that felt as if I was being burned alive at the stake. She left and the last thing that left my lips and everyone else's too was a scream, it also happening to be the last thing I heard. Then I fell, fell into the deep black pools of unconsciousness by the agonizing pain. Some how, I could not help but think about what I was about to become and that I was about to be royally screwed._

I snapped out of my thoughts with the ending of the memory of my– our change. Even though most of our memory has left us of our human lives, I still remember that as clearly as if it were yesterday. Even though it has been some thirty odd long years, it still haunts my thoughts. I know that the others think of it too, and I know that this is my entire fault.

Rosalie thinks this life is alright, especially with her new looks. In fact the only thing she despises of it is not being able to bear children. Emmett loves his strength even though he has always been the strongest one of us. Alice has always had visions, except not as clearly and not as much, but she's happy too; she can control them better and they do not hurt her when she has them naturally now. And of course Jasper is happy because Alice is happy.

They all know that the most likely outcome is that we will be this way forever because they know that I probably won't ever find someone that I love in _that_ way. Anyway, I will not let anyone get close to us since this curse was placed on us, well, not until a little while later actually. In the beginning the only reason we knew what we are is because Alice had a vision of us. We tried asking her if we would get out of this, but the only thing she said is that it was too far off into the future to see anything yet, and that she will inform us if anything changes later on.

I'm not sure if I regret how mean I was when I thought she was a beggar. I still think that she _was_ vermin, though now I think that I am too. I'm just sorry that my family has to face these consequences as well. It was not their fault after all.

It has been a long thirtyish years, we've changed a lot. Not in appearance of course, but emotionally and mentally we have, some more than others of course. We still live in my "castle" and only go out on the property, or further when we need to feed. Out of all of us, Jasper and I have it the worst because of our gifts. Anyway, the rose still has a good amount of petals to go, which is great considering nothing has come up and nothing probably ever will. However, what I did not know is what was to come.

**Author's Note:** _Questions, comments, thoughts, answers, suggestions, or requests? Sorry for the late update. Please review, and check out my other stories! Should Esme and Carlisle be in here? _

*Song is What Goes Around Comes Around by Justin Timberlake. Obviously it wouldn't be made in that time.

_- _Sin

**Edited: **On **Saturday, December 17, 2011**.


End file.
